Severus Snape et le retourneur de temps
by Fille au chat
Summary: "Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue n'a pas utilisé le retourneur de temps pour modifier le passé après la bataille finale ?" Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter lui pose cette question un jour... Lui écrivait juste pour ne pas l'oublier, après tout. Inspirée par "Comment Harry Potter aurait dû finir". Severus Snape / Harry Potter. Snarry. SS/HP.
1. Début

**Severus Snape et le retourneur de temps**

* * *

 **Couple :** Severus Snape / Harry Potter.

 **Rating :** M.

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, non... Vous vous en doutez.

 **Note :** L'idée m'est venue après avoir regardé une énième fois "Comment Harry Potter aurait dû finir" et ne m'a pas quitté, même si je ne suis pas spécialement adepte du Snarry habituellement (et des autres couples évoqués par cette fic, d'ailleurs...). A vous de voir si le résultat vous plaît.

Ce n'est peut-être pas très raisonnable de commencer une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai encore beaucoup d'autres en cours... mais celle-ci s'est écrite toute seule et d'une traite donc je suis pardonnée, non ? Non ? Bon, tant pis, c'est fait !

Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

 **\- Bonjour. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dédicacer celui-ci ?**

Saisi par cette voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, Severus hésita un long moment avant de relever la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était encore capable d'affronter les orbes émeraudes qui le fixaient avec amusement. Au milieu de cette petite librairie de quartier où très peu de fans s'étaient finalement présentés, plusieurs années après la parution de son tout premier livre, l'ancien professeur ne s'attendait vraiment pas à croiser le personnage principal de son œuvre...

Et bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué sous aucun prétexte, l'auteur fut perturbé dès les premières secondes par cette apparition si singulière...

En fait, sans même s'en apercevoir, il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec le retourneur de temps qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter autour du cou depuis plusieurs années maintenant, se saisissant fébrilement du livre qu'on lui tendait. Bien sûr, personne ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexion sur cet étrange accessoire, mis à part quelques fans particulièrement observateurs et s'imaginant que cette remarque était originale...

Mais en voyant le regard du jeune homme s'y attarder, Severus se sentit soudainement obligé de le dissimuler au creux de sa main...

 **\- Harry Potter...**

 **\- Oui. Je suis content que vous vous souveniez de moi, professeur.**

Toujours aussi insolent, son ancien élève n'hésita pas à lui sourire effrontément, dévoilant une série de dents beaucoup trop blanches. Apparemment, ce dernier ne l'avait pas oublié non plus, plusieurs années après la fin de sa scolarité et les débuts de Severus en tant qu'écrivain... Après toutes les punitions plus ou moins méritées qu'il lui avait imposé, en même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Bien sûr, ce monde n'avait pas connu de guerre des sorciers et de mage noir assez taré pour disperser son âme en sept morceaux...

Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Lily Evans de devenir Lily Potter et donc de condamner Severus Snape à un éternel amour à sens unique. Et à une étrange fascination envers son fils qui avait les yeux magnifiques de sa mère et le physique si prétentieux de son père... Peut-être même possédait-il l'ignoble caractère de ce dernier.

Par principe, Severus mourrait d'envie de le juger comme tel mais, s'il avait été capable de se montrer un tant soit peu honnête et objectif envers le jeune homme, en vérité, il aurait dû s'avouer qu'il ne lui avait surtout jamais laissé l'occasion de lui montrer sa véritable personnalité... étant donné que Potter n'avait fait que lui obéir avec plus ou moins de résignation, une insulte difficilement contenue à chacun de ses ordres de professeur tyrannique.

Bien que son corps l'ait toujours brûlé à chacun de ses regards fixés sur lui...

 **\- Est-ce que la place d'assistant est toujours libre ?**

 **\- ...Je n'ai jamais demandé d'assistant, Potter.**

 **\- Oh... Vraiment ?** Ricana-t-il comme s'il s'y attendait un peu. **Pourtant... votre maison d'édition m'a proposé le poste. C'est donc non seulement pour une dédicace mais aussi pour ça que je suis ici.**

 **\- C'est absurde, Potter. Si j'avais demandé un assistant, je serais au courant, il me semble.**

 **\- Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas demandé mais, visiblement, on vous l'a tout de même imposé. Je vous laisse la fin de journée de libre mais attendez-vous à me voir à votre porte dès demain matin.**

 **\- Attendez... Vous connaissez mon adresse personnelle ?!**

Reprenant délicatement son exemplaire désormais dédicacé, Potter se contenta simplement de lui adresser un sourire encore plus étincelant, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à sa question et filant vers la sortie, probablement pour éviter que Severus ne l'étrangle sauvagement en plein milieu de la librairie.

Quel putain d'enfoiré de Potter...


	2. Petit-déjeuner

_**\- Severus. Je sais que tu m'entends. Je n'espère pas que tu décroches, je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir imposé... le fils Potter. Ce n'est pas seulement une faveur faite à mon fils, c'est aussi dans ton propre intérêt. De plus, il semble assez motivé à te supporter et...**_

N'hésitant pas à débrancher son téléphone pour qu'il cesse de l'importuner, l'auteur capricieux laissa sa tête retomber mollement sur l'un de ses oreillers, souhaitant immédiatement se replonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Lorsqu'une journée débutait par un appel d'un Malefoy, cela ne pouvait signifier que le début d'innombrables ennuis tout au long de celle-ci ; Or, Potter faisant désormais partie de ces probables ennuis, Severus refusait tout simplement de les affronter.

De plus, son œuvre de sept tomes venait de s'achever depuis quelques mois maintenant et l'inspiration n'était plus là. Bien que Lucius le supplie de débuter de nouvelles œuvres, Severus doutait de plus en plus en ses capacités d'écrivain, à présent que son unique histoire venait de se conclure, comme un miracle éphémère.

En effet, qui aurait pu croire de prime abord que Severus Snape aurait un jour été capable d'écrire un roman pour enfants ?

Probablement pas lui. Pas au départ, tout du moins. Cependant, les pages virtuelles de son ordinateur s'étaient pratiquement noircies toute seule... Ne s'attendant pas à être lu par qui que ce soit, Severus s'était essentiellement concentré sur un aspect autobiographique, à l'origine. Probablement pour éviter d'oublier sa propre histoire. Et pourtant, très vite, il s'était aperçu que ce n'était pas lui qui serait le personnage le plus important de son œuvre...

 **\- Bonjour, Severus.**

Ouvrant les yeux sur un Harry Potter faisant cliqueter une paire de clefs juste sous son nez, Severus Snape grogna quelques insultes très fleuries à propos de ce fameux personnage principal, se retournant dans son lit pour éviter le regard amusé de son ancien élève et espérer arrêter ce cauchemar.

 **\- Ne faîtes pas l'enfant. Vous avez du travail qui vous attend. Et un petit-déjeuner, aussi.**

 **\- Vous vous êtes servi de ma cuisine ?**

 **\- C'est un peu mon travail, maintenant. En plus de vous obliger à vous lever. Et vous ne vous doutez pas combien je peux être persévérant lorsque je veux obtenir quelque chose.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas, Potter...**

Laissant traîner un silence assez pesant, le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Et bien qu'il soit toujours de dos, Severus sentait très clairement son regard lui brûler la nuque... exactement comme lorsqu'il n'était encore que son élève. La sensation était pour le moins perturbante et, quelque part, Severus sentait un agacement certain monter en lui en constatant combien son regard le dérangeait.

Incapable de résister à ce détail insignifiant mais si particulièrement désagréable, Severus finit donc par se saisir de quelques vêtements qui traînaient, s'habillant en vitesse sous le regard de Potter qu'il évita soigneusement. Ce dernier devait être tout particulièrement fier de lui. Severus espérait tout de même qu'il ne s'imagine pas pour autant capable de le faire plier trop facilement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter ?**

 **\- Vous aider.**

Se retournant brutalement vers lui, Severus fut frappé par ses mots plus brutalement que si Potter l'avait frappé en plein visage.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Vous aider,** répéta Potter comme une évidence. **Je suis votre assistant, non ? Vous devez avoir de la paperasse en retard, de la nourriture à vous préparer, des tâches à faire...**

 **\- ...Je vois. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez à ce travail. Vos parents sont riches, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est vrai,** lui concéda le jeune homme. **Mais ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Mes études se terminent bientôt. J'aimerai avoir au moins une expérience à mon compte avant d'arriver sur le monde du travail. Selon Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes la pire expérience qui soit. Au moins, je serais habitué au pire, pour la suite.**

 **\- Charmant...**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.**

Le jeune homme devant lui ne pouvait pas être le fils des Potter. Ce dernier avait beaucoup trop de répondant.

En tout cas, beaucoup plus que le gamin frustré qu'il avait connu auparavant et qui l'insultait si fort mentalement que Severus pouvait le sentir. Peut-être parce que malgré tout, à l'époque, celui-ci se devait de courber l'échine face à son professeur. Mais tout de même, comment pouvait-il avoir grandi à ce point ? Severus se sentait presque mal à l'aise face à cet homme qui lui souriait constamment avec un tel amusement.

Peut-être était-il là pour lui faire payer toutes ces années où Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'humilier...

 **\- Vous auriez tout de même pu demander un travail moins difficile que celui de m'assister. Je vous préviens, Potter. Si vous êtes ici pour vous venger, je n'hésiterai pas à vous mettre à la porte sans le moindre remord.**

 **\- Vous vous imaginez vraiment que j'ai demandé ce poste pour vous rendre la vie impossible ?** Le paraphrasa le brun avec une froideur presque brutale. **Vous ne pensez pas être un peu prétentieux, Monsieur Snape ? Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, navré. Et vous n'avez pas compté tant que ça pour moi.**

C'était un coup-bas assez soudain et Severus sentit aussitôt une désagréable sensation fourmiller en lui.

Potter le fixait avec une indifférence d'une telle intensité qu'il désirait presque disparaître pour ne plus avoir à affronter ce regard aussi glacial. A croire que ces yeux verts pouvaient en fait refléter une multitude de sentiments mais qu'il ne s'en était jamais réellement aperçu. Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois que ce regard se posait sur lui, la sensation avait toujours été douloureuse... pour de multiples raisons.

Cependant, cette nouvelle le surprenait. Et le dérangeait peut-être un peu, aussi. Alors son ancien élève ne lui tenait pas rigueur de leurs années communes ? Même s'il aurait du en être soulagé ou même s'en foutre complètement, Severus se sentait sincèrement mal à cette idée.

Et puis le visage si sérieux de Potter se fendit d'un léger sourire.

 **\- Je plaisante. Vous étiez mon professeur le plus intransigeant et le plus détestable. Indéniablement.**

Aussitôt, le brun se détourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine, probablement en sachant d'avance que Severus le suivrait sans plus de protestation.

C'était étrange. En un instant, Potter avait changé de comportement et le ressenti de Severus avec lui ; Et si le professeur s'était imaginé cette scène, probablement aurait-il cru être soulagé d'entendre son ancien élève lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas tant marqué et être dérangé par l'idée d'avoir été le pire de ses professeurs... Et pourtant, c'était tout à fait l'inverse. A croire que Potter avait en fait un véritable esprit de Serpentard pour le manipuler ainsi.

Après tout, peut-être était-ce dû au ton du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'était montré... presque attendri en lui précisant qu'il avait tenu un rôle marquant. Peut-être pas très important. Mais légèrement marquant, tout de même.

 **\- Est-ce que vous aimez les petits déjeuners français ?**

 **\- Croissants et pains au chocolat ?**

 **\- Précisément. Avec chocolat chaud ou café. A votre choix.**

S'asseyant en face du brun, Severus s'étonna de le voir se saisir d'un croissant pour le plonger dans un bol de chocolat chaud, Potter mordant ainsi férocement dans son petit-déjeuner. Apparemment, l'assistant prenait déjà ses aises... Cela faisait une éternité que Severus n'avait pas mangé en tête à tête avec quelqu'un au petit-déjeuner. En fait, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner, tout court.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à écrire, Severus avait perdu l'habitude des repas à heure fixe. Un peu comme la compagnie d'un autre être humain. Bien qu'il ait toujours été un solitaire pur et dur, sa condition d'écrivain ne lui facilitait pas la tâche puisqu'il ne sortait désormais que très rarement de chez lui. Autant dire que voir le jeune homme dévorer son croissant avec gourmandise face à lui représentait une véritable anomalie parmi ses habitudes.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue n'a pas utilisé le retourneur de temps pour modifier le passé après la bataille finale ?**

Alors qu'un silence doux et agréable venait de s'installer, Harry Potter eut l'idiotie de le rompre pour poser cette surprenante question.

En fait, Severus faillit presque recracher le café qu'il venait de porter à lèvres. Bien fort. Bien noir. Et heureusement qu'il se retint désespérément de tout recracher ou Potter risquait d'être brûlé vif. Il faut dire que Severus ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette question un jour, surtout pas de la part du fils Potter. Bien qu'il l'ait déjà lu sur certains sites, l'auteur n'imaginait pas que ce dernier aurait pu un jour se la poser.

Et de nouveau, Severus se sentit obligé de dissimuler - cette fois sous ses vêtements - son retourneur de temps...

 **\- S'il l'avait fait, l'histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être, Potter... De plus, ce personne meurt, je vous le rappelle.**

 **\- Mmh. Probablement. Mais c'était tout de même assez facile de jeter un objet aussi précieux pour ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser... Et franchement, il est dit que ce personnage sait guérir des blessures très graves. C'est aussi assez facile comme mort...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire, Potter ?**

 **\- Eh bien, je suis un fan. Je profite d'avoir l'auteur en face de moi pour critiquer son œuvre et poser les questions qui me viennent à l'esprit. Après tout, c'est un privilège que tout le monde n'a pas...**

Bien sûr, Potter n'avait pas tort. S'il appréciait son histoire, il était normal qu'il en discute avec lui. Cependant, Severus redoutait les questions du jeune homme visiblement un peu trop éclairées. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de la critique... mais cette fois, c'était assez différent. Après tout, il s'agissait de Potter. A partir de là, ça ne pouvait qu'être trop risqué de parler avec lui...

 **\- Vous êtes un peu vieux pour être l'un de mes fans... Ce sont des livres pour enfants. Je sais que vous êtes assez limité mais...**

 **\- Je n'ai pas grandi avec vos livres, c'est vrai,** reconnut l'assistant sans répondre à la pique peu subtile. **Mais c'est assez bien écrit pour que même les adultes puissent s'y intéresser. Même si j'aurai aimé grandir avec la sortie de vos livres. Malgré le personnage principal...**

 **\- Le personnage principal ? Parce que vous avez quelque chose contre mon personnage principal, maintenant ?**

 **\- Eh bien... Il est un peu fade, je trouve.**

Cette fois, Severus eut énormément de mal à se contenir. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'éclater de rire... même si c'était l'occasion parfaite pour le faire.

 **\- En quoi est-il fade, Potter ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. C'est mon impression globale. Même si nous possédons quelques points communs...**

Définitivement risqué.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, le téléphone de Potter se mit à sonner à l'intérieur de sa poche, interrompant leur conversation. S'excusant rapidement, son propriétaire quitta la table pour pouvoir répondre plus à l'écart et Severus ne chercha pas vraiment à écouter sa discussion - qu'elle soit privée ou professionnelle, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires, après tout.

Et puis, cela lui donnait le temps de ressasser tous les points communs qui existaient entre Potter et ce foutu personnage de roman. Ce n'était pas bon que ce dernier en ait conscience. Peut-être aurait-il dû modifier davantage son apparence physique, celle de ses amis, l'histoire entre Rogue et ses parents... Oh bon sang. C'était presque comme s'il ne prenait conscience que maintenant que tout devait être très suspect pour Potter.

Pourtant, il avait modifié un tas de choses ! Non seulement les noms, les caractères, certaines relations entre les personnages... Ce n'était visiblement pas suffisant pour que Potter ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Aussitôt, Severus se remit à jouer avec son retourneur de temps. Si Potter finissait par comprendre...

 **\- C'était Luna. Enfin c'était mon colocataire me disant que Luna avait appelé, plutôt. Elle voudrait savoir où tu en es sur ton nouveau bouquin.**

 **\- Depuis quand est-ce que l'on se tutoie, Potter ?**

 **\- Nous sommes collègues, maintenant. On ne peut pas se vouvoyer éternellement. Mais tu esquives ma question.**

 **\- J'en suis toujours au même point...**

 **\- Pas une seule ligne ? Sérieux ?! Oh c'est... un peu pathétique...**

 **\- Je me passe de vos commentaires, Potter.**

Souriant pour bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie, son ancien élève se contenta finalement de débarrasser la table en sifflotant, lui indiquant d'un signe de tête son bureau et son ordinateur. Apparemment, non seulement ses repas seraient surveillés mais ses heures de travail aussi. C'était surtout ça que Severus trouvait pathétique, en vérité.

 **\- Va travailler, Luna va passer dans quelques heures. J'espère pour toi que ce sera suffisant pour écrire quelque chose de correct.**


	3. Inspiration

**\- Encore une feuille blanche...**

Evidemment que quelques heures n'étaient pas suffisantes. Comment aurait-il pu réussir à écrire quoi que ce soit alors qu'il tentait de le faire depuis des mois, maintenant ? Bien que Potter l'ait surveillé pour qu'il ne quitte pas son poste, ce n'était pas pour autant que la page blanche face à lui avait changé d'un iota. Et malgré la présence de Luna Lovegood, ce n'était probablement pas prêt de changer.

A force de faire fuir tous les éditeurs qu'on lui attribuait, on avait en effet fini par imposer à Severus une petite nouvelle. Petite nouvelle qui se trouvait justement être une de ses anciennes élèves. Cette dernière avait décidé de travailler un peu avant de se spécialiser réellement dans le domaine qui l'intéressait réellement. Clairement destinée à superviser des pavés sur diverses créatures magiques, elle prenait donc plaisir à torturer Severus avec son sourire radieux et son air toujours un peu loufoque.

Oui. Elle aussi. Severus devait être destiné à être entouré d'idiots.

 **\- Si vous n'avez pas d'idées pour une nouvelle œuvre, continuez celle que nous avions entamé ensemble.**

 **\- Je ne suis plus sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...**

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! Luna m'a fait lire quelques extraits. Et ils ne sont pas mal du tout.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas...**

 **\- Harry étudie justement pour devenir éditeur,** précisa Luna pour le réduire au silence. **Et j'apprécie qu'il donne son avis.**

Comprenant instinctivement qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner contre le duo, Severus lâcha un soupir de frustration, histoire d'éviter de gémir trop pitoyablement. Tout le monde lui ordonnait d'écrire mais lui avait juste envie de les envoyer se faire voir. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il n'arrivait plus à écrire quoi que ce soit de convenable ! Et se forcer n'avait jamais rien donné avec lui...

 **\- Bon. Essayons de reprendre là où vous vous êtes arrêtés, tous les deux. Ne te braque pas, Severus.**

 **\- Je ne me braque pas !**

 **\- Envoie-moi les extraits déjà écrits, Luna. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les lire. Essaie de finir ceux qui sont presque terminés, Severus. Ensuite on pensera à de nouvelles créatures à ajouter au manuel. Comme c'est censé être celui du personnage principal, vous aviez prévu des annotations de sa part, c'est ça, non ?**

 **\- C'était une idée en l'air...**

 **\- Une idée pas si mal. Partons là-dessus, on verra où ça nous mènera.**

Severus était assez étonné de voir Potter s'enthousiasmer si facilement pour son travail. Apparemment, il avait hérité de ses parents un caractère plutôt autoritaire... mais rassurant. En effet, même si obéir aux ordres de son ancien élève fit grincer des dents Severus durant un bon moment, il dut bien admettre que Potter était plutôt compétent en tant que futur éditeur.

Potter et Lovegood étaient deux idiots. Mais deux idiots _encourageants_.

Et après plusieurs heures d'idées lancées en l'air, de vieux brouillons ressortis de leur placard et de crises de panique où Severus s'imagina s'enfuir à l'étranger pour fuir les deux démons qui le martyrisaient... il fallait bien avouer que le projet avait progressé. Certains chapitres qui traînaient depuis longtemps sur son ordinateur étaient enfin terminés et les idées avaient commencé à revenir.

Potter avait de nombreuses propositions, d'ailleurs. Luna l'avait repris assez souvent pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'assistant et non auteur. Severus s'était amusé à le rabaisser en l'entendant mais, en vérité, peut-être était-ce un peu agréable de voir quelqu'un s'enthousiasmer autant pour ses écrits.

Peut-être... un peu.

En fait, Potter était comme un chien fou s'agitant en tous sens et aboyant sans cesse pour manifester son enthousiasme. C'était assez amusant à observer. D'autant plus que Severus avait en tant normal une sainte horreur des chiens... mais disons que ça passait mieux quand le chiot face à lui avait une apparence tout à fait humaine et que ce n'était qu'une similarité d'attitude, en vérité.

 **\- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Harry. Je suis certaine que tu seras un très bon éditeur. Je repasserai en fin de semaine et je t'appellerai probablement entre temps. Essaie de persuader Severus de continuer sur cette lancée.**

 **\- Pas de problème, je ferai tout pour. Bonne fin de journée, Luna.**

 **\- A vous deux aussi.**

Passant le pas de la porte d'entrée, Luna s'enfuit dès qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir donné tous les papiers nécessaires à Harry et récupéré les traces de toutes leurs avancés, enfin satisfaite par l'une de ses visites. Harry... Enfin Potter, lui, s'installa dans le bureau pour trier tout ce qui s'empilait là depuis trop longtemps pour que Severus ait pris la peine de compter.

Et soudain, sa propre maison lui parut... vide.

Ce n'était que le tout premier jour de son assistant mais, après des heures de discussions animées à propos de son travail, le silence était brutalement assourdissant. Se servant un nouveau litre de café et s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil pour lire un peu et se changer les idées, Severus tenta de faire disparaître cette impression, se rappelant qu'il avait toujours vécu seul depuis qu'il était devenu adulte.

Peine perdue. Il fallait bien admettre que Potter transformait tout ce qu'il touchait. Apparemment, son quotidien ne ferait pas exception à cette règle.

Soufflant de frustration en se rendant compte qu'il était incapable de se concentrer plus de dix secondes sur les mots défilant devant ses yeux, Severus se massa un peu les tempes, détestant l'idée de se prendre la tête à propos de Potter. Son histoire comportait déjà beaucoup trop d'épisodes centrés sur cet imbécile. Et comme l'Elu du monde sorcier n'en était plus un, il valait mieux qu'il prenne de l'importance également dans cette vie-là.

Du moins, en théorie.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Ricana cet idiot sans même prendre la peine de relever les yeux vers Severus. **Tu t'ennuis déjà ?**

 **\- J'ai simplement des doutes concernant votre travail, Potter.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de trier ces papiers** **donc c'est évident qu'ils ont une importance capitale pour toi. Si tu tiens à me surveiller, tu peux le faire mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce sont les papiers qui t'intéressent.**

 **\- Vous pensez que je m'intéresse à vous, Potter ?**

 **\- Peut-être. C'est ce que reflète ton attitude, en tout cas.**

Même si Severus était tenté de lui répondre que c'était très présomptueux de sa part de se prétendre centre de son monde, cela ressemblait un peu trop au discours que Potter avait tenu à son sujet en arrivant. Et c'était hors de question pour Severus que de s'abaisser au niveau de Potter, quand bien même celui-ci ait _légèrement_ remonté dans son estime. Légèrement. Très légèrement. Tout de même, Potter resterait toujours Potter.

 **\- Eh bien, c'est le cas : je m'intéresse à votre incompétence et redoute vos éternelles erreurs. Que ces papiers soient importants ou non, vous seriez bien capables de tous les brûler et de détruire toute ma maison avec.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Si ça peut te faire plaisir.**

Apparemment, Severus serait incapable de convaincre Potter plus sérieusement. Comme si sa présence dans son propre bureau était anormale.

Enfin puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Severus s'installa avec son bouquin dans un coin de la pièce, surveillant son assistant du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci s'était visiblement reconcentré sur sa tâche, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention au lecteur qui ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure, finalement. Et c'était bien la première fois que Severus pouvait observer un Potter silencieux en sa présence.

Se mordant de temps en temps la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il tombait sur un problème particulièrement compliqué, Potter se passait presque constamment la main dans ses cheveux pourtant déjà bien ébouriffés naturellement. Ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas un instant les feuilles qu'il parcourait, prouvant à Severus que Potter faisait son travail assez attentivement.

En fait, il ne porta son regard sur lui qu'après plusieurs heures de paperasse. Et Severus s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à capter un mot de son livre.

 **\- J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. D'ici quelques jours, j'aurai probablement réussi à rattraper tout le retard qui s'est accumulé...**

 **\- Il n'y en a pas tant que ça, Potter.**

 **\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu t'es débrouillé pour que tout ça reste facilement gérable, visiblement. Mais ce sera sans doute plus pratique pour toi d'écrire sans te soucier de ça maintenant que je suis là.**

Quittant son bureau pour se présenter face à lui, Potter croisa soudainement les bras sur sa poitrine, lui souriant presque fièrement.

 **\- Satisfait ?**

Severus pouvait presque imaginer deux oreilles de chiots sur la tête de cet idiot et une queue animale remuer joyeusement derrière lui. Non pas que l'auteur ait ce genre de fantasmes en temps normal mais l'image s'imposait d'elle-même dans son esprit. Est-ce que cet imbécile pensait vraiment que Severus allait le féliciter pour avoir fait correctement son travail ?

Remarque, c'était peut-être intéressant de voir si ce dernier allait réellement réagir comme un animal de compagnie...

 **\- C'est votre job, Potter. Heureusement qu'il est fait correctement. Ce n'était pas bien difficile.**

...mais Severus n'était pas prêt pour autant à se ridiculiser en lui tapotant le sommet de la tête ou quelque chose du genre.

Il ne fallait pas exagérer. Et même les yeux de chien battu de Potter n'y ferait strictement rien. Tiens, voilà une preuve supplémentaire que Potter ressemblait définitivement à un chien sautillant dans tous les sens et attendant d'être félicité par son maître. Enfin... Severus n'était pas son maître, évidemment. Ce n'était qu'une simple ressemblance, rien de plus.

Et lui-même commençait à s'embrouiller pour très peu de choses...

 **\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui...** Finit par soupirer le brun, retrouvant un léger sourire. **Et toi, de ton côté ? Une épiphanie par rapport au livre avec un tout nouvel univers ? On n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler avec Luna puisqu'on s'est concentré sur le manuel...**

Et soudain, les prémices d'une idée zébrèrent son esprit, comme l'éclair jamais inscrit sur le front lisse de son homologue.

 **\- Peut-être bien, oui...**


	4. Sociabilité

Chemise blanche cintrée légèrement ouverte. Jean noir plutôt décontracté. De magnifiques yeux verts. Et un sourire de chiot.

 **\- Salut, Severus. Petit-déjeuner ?**

Petite jupe orangée. Talons hauts de deux couleurs différentes. Yeux de chat. Et parfum d'homme.

 **\- Bonjour à vous deux.** **Des idées pour aujourd'hui, j'espère ?**

Vague souvenir de ce visage. Moue de lapin terrifié. Jean élimé et baskets usées par le temps.

 **\- B-Bonjour, professeur... Je suis désolé de vous déranger en plein travail... Harry a oublié de me donner sa part du loyer, ce matin...**

Eternel rugissement du lion blanc. Voix très inquiète lorsque la véritable question se pose à travers le téléphone.

 **\- Et finalement... Potter et toi... ?**

Hésitation. Sentiments confus d'un renard se prétendant toujours plus malin... mais sans doute un peu lâche.

 **\- Peut-être pas si mal...**

* * *

Appuyant en grimaçant sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, Severus se retint difficilement d'observer les environs, refusant de stresser plus que nécessaire. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui et Potter avait fini par s'en apercevoir et en conclure qu'il fallait à tout prix le forcer à rejoindre son appartement miteux pour une quelconque soirée sans intérêt.

Severus avait bien tenté de refuser mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; il était bien trop fier pour laisser Potter sous-entendre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours qu'il avait peur de mettre le pied dehors. Même s'il se fichait bien de l'avis des autres, subir son éternel regard amusé était définitivement insupportable à imaginer.

 **\- Bonsoir, Severus.**

Prenant une discrète inspiration, Severus salua Luna et sa robe multicolore d'un léger signe de tête, serrant les dents en constatant la présence de tous les invités prévus - ou presque mais Lucius et Narcissa devaient être occupés, comme toujours. Rien qu'avec quatre personnes, le petit salon paraissait déjà débordé. Le couple Malefoy faisait mine de discuter joyeusement, évitant à tout prix de regarder le colocataire d'Harry qui semblait se morfondre dans un coin.

Même si Severus ne s'était pas montré particulièrement curieux à ce sujet, il avait vaguement compris que Mademoiselle Granger - devenue Madame Malefoy - avait repoussé les avances du rouquin pour préférer ceux du blond. Pourtant, tout semblait indiquer au temps de leur scolarité que le trio compterait au moins un couple... mais visiblement, la réalité était parfois plus surprenante que la fiction.

Enfin un couple était toujours possible si Ron Weasley décidait de devenir soudainement gay et de se jeter sur son meilleur ami. Peut-être y pensait-il sérieusement en voyant son amie d'enfance aux bras de son pire ennemi...

 **\- Voilà, le repas est prêt ! Désolé pour l'attente. Oh, salut Severus. On ne t'attendait plus. On passe à table ?**

Au moins, Harry et Luna semblaient tous deux assez enthousiastes à l'idée de cette soirée, eux.

Visiblement très proches l'un de l'autre, ces deux-là étaient clairement les deux personnes les plus souriantes de la soirée, plaisantant ensemble avec une légèreté que Severus leur envia immédiatement, lui qui rêvait déjà de s'enfuir jusque chez lui et de stopper là toute cette soirée grotesque. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'assister à ce genre de dîners.

Enfin puisqu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas le choix...

 **\- J'espère que vous aimez tous les fruits de mer.**

 **\- Je ne te savais pas bon cuisinier, Potter,** fit remarquer Draco sur le ton de la discussion.

 **\- Harry cuisine depuis longtemps, c'est même lui qui m'a appris plusieurs recettes. Lily est très... bonne cuisinière aussi...**

Ignorant les regards fuyants désormais posés sur lui, Severus se servit un verre de vin qu'il s'empressa de vider... seule manière de tenir le coup toute la soirée. Les invités ayant tous un passé plus ou moins mouvementé en commun, les sujets délicats risquaient d'être légions.

 **\- C'est plutôt pratique quand on vit seul. Et puis, c'est facile de tester de nouvelles recettes, j'ai un fin gourmet à la maison.**

 **\- Un ventre sur pattes, surtout...**

Etouffant une plainte douloureuse lorsque sa femme lui donna un vilain coup de coude dans les côtes, Draco ne s'excusa pas pour autant, un échange de regards noirs entre les deux anciens rivaux faisant comprendre à Severus que ces derniers avaient toujours autant de mal à se supporter l'un et l'autre. Pourtant, au fil des discussions, l'auteur se rendit vite compte qu'Harry ne semblait pas aussi agressif envers Draco.

Ce qui était pour le moins surprenant. Ne le détestait-il pas lui aussi durant leur scolarité ?

Néanmoins, Severus eut beau faire des efforts pour tenter de s'intéresser aux différentes conversation, l'écrivain eut bien du mal à rester concentré tout le long de ce dîner. Pas seulement parce qu'il était le vieux de toute la petite assemblée mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être baigné dans une ambiance aussi bruyante. Sa tête résonnait presque douloureusement.

Et Potter qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder pour l'encourager à participer à la conversation... Argh.

 **\- Severus, aide-moi à servir le dessert.**

Salaud.

 **\- Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude mais fais un effort,** chuchota Potter une fois seul avec lui en cuisines. **La seule fois où je t'ai vu sourire de la soirée c'est lorsque Draco à balancer à Ron qu'il devrait s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre parce qu'aucune fille ne voudrait de lui autrement.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien ajouté et c'est déjà un effort notable... Surtout que Draco n'avait pas tort, c'est ce que font tous les cas désespérés...**

 **\- Merci beaucoup. N'oublie pas de renverser la salade de fruits sur les invités, on ne sait jamais qu'ils te trouvent un peu trop sympathique.**

Si l'ironie faisait partie intégrante de Potter, cette fois, Severus sentit mal à l'aise. Visiblement, Potter tenait beaucoup à cette soirée. Bon. D'accord.

Une fois de nouveau à table, Severus prit donc le parti de s'intéresser un peu aux discussions en cours.

Rien de bien nouveau, au fond. Draco et Ron s'affrontaient toujours avec des insultes plus ou moins subtiles ; Hermione tentait d'apaiser toute cette tension en grondant tour à tour son mari et son meilleur ami ; Luna restant Luna se permettait de rêvasser toute seule et de sourire niaisement ; et Harry conversait joyeusement avec tout ce beau monde... tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Et même si Severus eut du mal à s'immiscer dans cette ambiance pour le moins étrange, il tenta de le faire de temps à autre, notant quelques détails saugrenues... comme les joues brûlantes de Ron lorsque Luna le frôlait par inadvertance ou même l'embarras d'Hermione lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de ce dernier.

Au final, Potter lui sourit, semblant se rendre compte de ses efforts.

Et Severus fut incapable de dire si c'était la honte ou le soulagement qui le poussa à lui rendre son foutu sourire...


	5. Site internet

**\- Salut, Severus. Petit-déjeuner ?**

Bien qu'il ait fini par comprendre que ces mots seraient probablement les premiers qu'il entendrait pendant un moment, Severus se permit tout de même de grogner cette fois-ci. Après la soirée de la veille et tous les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour y participer plus ou moins activement, il s'attendait au moins à pouvoir dormir un peu plus pour récupérer...

Sauf que Potter n'avait visiblement aucune pitié... et comme tous les jeunes chiens, il se réveillait à l'aube pour embêter les personnes autour de lui.

Cette saleté.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que la soirée t'a épuisé... On est loin d'avoir terminé tard... Tu es _si_ vieux que ça... ?**

 **\- Tais-toi un peu, Harry.**

Oui. A force de le tutoyer, Harry avait réussi à faire plier Severus sur son éternel vouvoiement. Inutile de s'étendre là-dessus.

 **\- Je vois que tu es d'excellente humeur, comme toujours. Déjeune au lit si tu es si fatigué. Je vais travailler mes cours de mon côté. Essaie de te mettre au travail rapidement, tout de même, Luna passera en fin de semaine vérifier ton avancée.**

 **\- Encore...**

 **\- Oui. Encore. Allez, courage.**

Se permettant même de tapoter son épaule, Harry ne protesta pas lorsque Severus repoussa sa main plutôt sèchement, galopant jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier pour aller s'y installer. Dès que Severus lui laissait du temps libre, Harry en profitait pour s'isoler et réviser ses cours. Et même si se retrouver seul faisait désormais tout drôle à Severus, maintenant qu'il s'était habitué aux jappements incessants d'Harry autour de lui, ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

Surtout maintenant que l'auteur avait retrouvé l'inspiration qu'il pensait perdu à jamais...

Terminant son bol de café, Severus se saisit alors de son ordinateur, prévoyant de se lancer immédiatement dans l'écriture. Le silence était plutôt bon pour la concentration maintenant que son esprit fourmillait d'idées à tester. Seulement, le souvenir de la soirée d'hier le poussa plutôt à lancer une recherche un peu différente, une curiosité inhabituelle le titillant de plus en plus.

Lorsque Severus lui avait dit que les sites de rencontre étaient fait pour les cas désespérés, Harry l'avait remercié... est-ce que... ?

Ne réalisant même pas que l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à ce propos pouvait signifier quelque chose de gênant, Severus pianota un moment pour être certain qu'il s'agissait seulement de son imagination, espérant oublier très vite cette sensation.

Sauf que ce n'était pas seulement son imagination.

 **\- Non...**

 _Si._ Bien sûr que si. C'était forcément lui.

Même s'il se cachait derrière un pseudo et utilisait une photo où son visage était à moitié dissimulé, Severus était certain que c'était lui. Probablement parce qu'il passait les trois quarts de son temps avec le brun, désormais, il était un peu près sûr de pouvoir reconnaître son visage sur n'importe quelle photo.

Et pourtant, Severus aurait pu avoir des doutes en lisant sa description sur ce site de rencontre - qui était plutôt un site de cul, soyons clair. Pour le moins vulgaire, d'ailleurs. Vu ce qu'il lisait, Harry Potter était bien moins innocent que ce qu'il imaginait. Enfin ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer s'il l'avait un jour imaginé. Mais il ne l'avait clairement jamais imaginé. Jamais. Imaginé.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait sous les yeux tout le chapitre à propos des fantasmes du brun, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer un par un, réalisant que toutes les idées de ce dernier le tentaient à présent.

En fait, cette idée commençait même à le rendre assez... _excité_.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience que tout cela ne lui était pas destiné et que la colère le submerge définitivement.

 **\- Potter !**

Cette fois, c'était lui qui aboyait.

 **\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Bien sûr, c'était une réaction complètement idiote de se précipiter dans son bureau pour passer sa colère sur lui et Severus resta un moment à fixer son assistant droit dans les yeux sans savoir quoi lui répondre, ne sachant pas lui-même quelle excuse utiliser pour passer sa colère sur lui. Après tout, Severus ne pouvait pas réellement lui reprocher d'être inscrit sur ce foutu site.

A moins que...

 **\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez inscrit sur un site gay. Vous vous rendez compte que si ça s'ébruite, ce sera une très mauvaise pub pour mes prochaines œuvres ?**

 **\- Je vois, on repasse au vouvoiement... Inutile de t'énerver, tout le monde se fiche bien de la vie sexuelle de ton assistant. Comment tu l'as su, d'ailleurs ? J'utilise un pseudo et la photo que j'ai mis n'est utilisée que pour ce site... T'es inscrit, toi aussi ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est...**

Un instant, Severus hésita. Et puis la colère fut trop forte pour être contenue.

 **\- C'est répugnant.**

Dès que les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres, Severus les regretta. En plus de passer pour quelqu'un d'incroyablement homophobe, il passait aussi et surtout pour un homosexuel refoulé qui dissimulait honteusement ses attirances. Pourtant, Severus avait rarement été attiré par qui que ce soit dans sa vie ; essentiellement par Lily Evans qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son éternel amour... et quelques inconnus de temps à autre.

Inconnus et non inconnues. Même s'il avait souvent eu du mal à se l'avouer, c'était déjà arrivé qu'il croise un homme et le trouve assez séduisant. En règle générale, il agissait exactement comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme ; Autrement dit, il s'enfuyait en courant et espérait ne plus jamais le ou la revoir.

Et s'il se fichait bien de la vie sexuelle des autres, cette fois, celle de Potter l'agaçait particulièrement. Au point qu'il désirait revenir en arrière et l'humilier comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était son professeur, bien que ce soit complètement puéril et stupide de sa part. Potter et lui avaient réussi à s'entendre et tout cet équilibre l'agaçait maintenant assez pour qu'il veuille tout remettre en question.

 **\- Peut-être.**

Paniquant intérieurement en voyant Harry se lever pour venir se placer face à lui, Severus tenta désespérément de garder contenance, se forçant à un silence malsain. Après tous les efforts du brun pour le supporter, l'auteur ruinait ce début de relation de la pire des manières, incapable de s'excuser convenablement et d'avouer qu'il était juste effrayé.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Severus voyait Harry comme un chien. Peut-être avait-il désespérément besoin de croire qu'il lui resterait fidèle et continuerait de lui courir dans les pattes tous les jours. Malgré son horrible caractère et malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient même pas véritablement ensemble.

Peut-être...

 **\- Peut-être que je suis répugnant à tes yeux. Mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux... et parfois j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me prendre dans ses bras et me faire perdre la tête. C'est aussi simple que ça.**

Et tandis que Severus se martelait qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, Harry choisit soudainement de le paniquer encore un peu plus.

Caressant sa joue des bout des doigts, le jeune homme pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, faisant disparaître complètement le flot de ses pensées. Le contact était léger, presque aérien, Harry ne cherchant visiblement pas à approfondir les choses et Severus étant de toute façon bien trop tétanisé pour ça. Et bien que la caresse soit très douce, Severus se sentit pris de vertige.

C'était insensé. Severus venait de l'insulter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry l'embrassait ?

 **\- A toi de changer les choses si elles ne te plaisent pas.**

Rompant subitement le contact, Harry se détourna et se rassit à sa place, semblant se replonger dans ses cours comme si de rien n'était. Et la sensation de brûlure que la caresse de sa main et de ses lèvres avaient laissé se transforma alors en une marque glaciale et indélébile.

Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ?


	6. Malaise

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

 **elfyhp & ****AdelheidRei** **:** Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

 **Deponia :** C'est un peu le sentiment que je voulais... Heureuse de voir que c'est plus ou moins réussi ^^

* * *

 **\- Bien, j'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je dois partir plus tôt, j'ai un rendez-vous. Continue sans moi.**

Réunissant rapidement ses affaires, Harry lui jeta un regard probablement aussi glaciale que sa voix, ses yeux verts le fixant férocement. Depuis l'étrange baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, une tension presque palpable s'était installée entre eux, rendant les choses particulièrement gênantes au quotidien. Bien sûr, les deux hommes s'étaient alors efforcés de rester concentrés sur leur travail respectif...

Mais lorsque Harry prononça ses mots, Severus devina que son rendez-vous était probablement avec un inconnu qui l'enlacerait jusqu'au lendemain. Et cette idée ne manqua pas de le paniquer... et de le blesser.

Harry le fixait comme si c'était à lui de le retenir ou comme s'il voulait graver dans son esprit le fait qu'il allait s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre. Mais Severus était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas le droit de réagir comme un petit-ami jaloux. Harry n'était que son assistant. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'écouter et Severus lui-même ne le ferait certainement pas à sa place.

Et pourtant, quand Harry finit par se détourner, Severus trouva soudainement le courage de le retenir par la manche.

 **\- Harry... S'il te plaît... N'y va pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu me le demandes ?**

Bien qu'il resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, cette fois, Severus fut surpris d'entendre ses pensées s'enfuir si facilement de sa bouche.

 **\- Parce que je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide... Je le regrette... J'étais juste jaloux... Parce que je t'ai toujours aimé, Harry...**

Laissant glisser sa main vers la sienne, Severus le tira doucement pour éviter de le voir s'enfuir et fut surpris lorsque Harry profita de cet élan pour s'accrocher à lui en entourant son cou avec ses bras. Son léger sourire était enfin revenu, comme auparavant, lorsque le chiot apprivoisait son humain plus que l'inverse et ses incroyables yeux d'émeraude brillaient même avec le même amusement.

Accrochant leurs lèvres aussi forts que ses bras, Harry mordit presque les siennes, délivrant Severus de sa constante angoisse de ces derniers jours.

Déboutonnant sa chemise à toute vitesse, les mains du jeune homme léchèrent sa peau presque autant que sa langue savourant désormais le creux de son cou et y déposant probablement un superbe suçon. Haletant désespérément, Severus se saisit à deux mains du bas de son t-shirt, le jetant dans un coin de la pièce sans y prêter la moindre attention.

Bloquant brutalement son corps contre le mur, Harry descendit doucement tout le long de son torse, mordillant chaque partie de sa peau et léchant ses tétons déjà durcis par l'excitation. Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, Severus s'empressa de lui enlever son pantalon, profitant de chaque gémissement de contentement du brun lorsque ses doigts frôlaient son entrejambe déjà en érection.

Se cambrant en sentant sa main s'enfouir au fond de son boxer, Harry gémit de plus en plus lourdement quand Severus commença à le caresser vigoureusement. Sa main se voulait douce et tendre mais la queue du jeune homme pulsait si fort dans sa main que Severus avait bien du mal à ne pas le branler trop durement. Ses gémissements de plaisir emplissaient maintenant la pièce, Harry étant définitivement très vocal.

Et puis, soudain, Severus asséna une claque un peu violente sur le fessier ferme d'Harry et ce dernier poussa un cri d'excitation.

Selon le site en ligne, Harry appréciait assez qu'on le touche à cet endroit et qu'on le domine au lit mais sans pour autant se laisser faire trop facilement ; Et Severus pouvait aisément s'imaginer batailler avec lui durant leurs préliminaires pour ensuite l'allonger sur un lit et lui faire l'amour aussi sauvagement que possible. Ou délicatement. Ou peu importe, en vérité, du moment que leurs corps se rencontraient et s'enlaçaient.

Et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose se bloquer contre sa gorge et un regard amusé le fixer avec une lueur de satisfaction.

 **\- Avada Kedavra...**

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Severus sortit ainsi de son horrible rêve, pantelant et plein de sueur. Le souffle court, l'écrivain se hissa alors hors de son lit avant l'heure, refusant de fixer son plafond dans l'attente d'un nouveau cauchemar. Depuis sa discussion avec Harry à propos de ce site en ligne, son inconscient lui faisait savoir qu'il rêvait de s'excuser et de lui sauter dessus.

Sauf qu'à chaque fois, les choses se terminaient mal. Même dans ses rêves, Severus était d'un pessimisme et d'une lâcheté affligeants.

Parfois, Severus laissait Harry rejoindre son amant, incapable de le retenir et de lui présenter la moindre excuse. Puis d'autres fois, Harry le plantait en plein milieu d'un baiser, éclatant de rire face a sa détresse, le rejettant avec indifférence ou choisissant parfois même de le tuer. De temps en temps, Severus fantasmait jusque la fin d'un acte sexuel mais, là encore, Harry finissait par l'abandonner à son sort.

Et au fond, on pouvait raisonnablement penser que seule la première possibilité était réellement envisageable.

Croisant son reflet dans la glace, Severus se mit à rire en songeant combien ses autres rêves pouvaient être stupides. Il était vieux. Beaucoup trop vieux pour Harry qui avait des parents de son âge. Surtout que son caractère ne rattrapait rien. Il n'était rien d'autre que l'ancien professeur qui l'avait tyrannisé par le passé et qui était maintenant un rêveur assez aigri pour devoir se reposer entièrement sur lui.

Pourquoi Harry serait attiré par un vieil homme aussi désespéré et désespérant que lui ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. C'était même... inenvisageable.

Et pourtant, Harry l'avait embrassé l'autre jour.

Peut-être était-ce une simple blague. Une punition pour lui avoir dit qu'il était répugnant, rien d'autre. C'est ce qui semblait le plus plausible, bien sûr. Seulement Severus ne pouvait étouffer le début d'un espoir. Harry aurait-il vraiment pris la peine d'embrasser un homme qui le dégoûtait juste pour le pousser à réfléchir ? Sans compter qu'il lui avait demandé de changer les choses...

 **\- Severus ? Tu es déjà réveillé ? Où est-ce que tu es ?**

Severus n'avait même pas entendu la porte d'entrée grincer ou les pas d'Harry résonner dans la chambre adjacente à la salle de bain dans laquelle il se trouvait. Passant une dernière fois de l'eau sur son visage, Severus se mordit la lèvre en voyant son reflet pathétique dans le miroir, fuyant ce visage blême et ses cheveux gras en passant la porte.

Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet d'Harry, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus suffisamment de force pour mentir.

Et il s'effondra. A même le sol.

 **\- Severus !**


	7. Réconciliation I

Amenant lentement sa main à son front, Severus gémit en constatant à quel point il avait chaud et à quel point il transpirait, sa tête lui tournant affreusement alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

Apparemment, suite à son malaise, on l'avait ramené dans son lit. D'un mouvement de main, Severus se dégagea des couvertures définitivement trop épaisses par cette chaleur, essayant désespérément de trouver de l'air frais. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçut que sa main droite était fermement entrelacée à une autre, des cheveux noirs et en bataille éparpillés sur ses draps.

Visiblement, Harry l'avait ramené jusque dans son lit et s'était endormi en le veillant. Severus n'avait aucune idée de l'heure mais de la lumière illuminait encore la pièce, lui laissant penser qu'il n'avait pas dormi tant que ça. Harry devait être particulièrement fatigué, ces derniers temps, lui aussi.

Et pourtant, il avait pris la peine de rester près de lui...

 **\- Harry...**

Hésitant à caresser le visage endormi de son assistant ou au moins glisser sa main sur ses mèches de cheveux, Severus n'osa finalement pas mettre en œuvre cette idée en songeant qu'Harry risquait de se réveiller à tout moment et préféra simplement l'observer sagement. Ses paupières étaient évidemment closes mais son visage reflétait une sérénité que Severus ne lui avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici ; et son souffle régulier était une mélodie plutôt apaisante.

Sa main serrait fort la sienne, comme si Harry avait peur qu'elles se séparent, empêchant Severus de la retirer. Et si leurs paumes collées l'une contre l'autre étaient chaudes, en caressant le dos de sa main du pouce, Severus s'inquiéta soudainement de sa froideur. Depuis combien de temps Harry dormait-il dans cette position, à moitié par terre et à moitié avachi sur son lit ?

 **\- Harry... Harry, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît... Tu vas attraper froid...**

Tirant sur leurs mains liée pour tenter de l'allonger près de lui, Severus fut soulagé lorsque les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent. Même si découvrir le visage endormi du jeune homme avait quelque chose de grisant, sa peau glacée ne le rassurait pas. Heureusement, son assistant n'avait rien, visiblement. En fait, il se laissa entraîner sous les couvertures sans protester, son corps tremblant de part en part.

 **\- Réchauffe-moi...**

Sa voix ne se voulait sans doute pas sensuelle ou aguicheuse mais Severus frissonna en entendant Harry lui murmurer ces mots. Et pas de froid, de son côté.

Pourtant, il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de l'amener tout contre lui, retenant désespérément un bruit indécent lorsque sa peau brûlante rencontra celle glaciale de son assistant si attentionné. Recouvrant le brun d'autant de couvertures possibles, Severus tenta ainsi de le réchauffer le plus chastement possible et d'ignorer ses fantasmes coupables.

Sauf que le jeune homme choisit rapidement de se blottir tout contre lui...

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues, Severus souffla longuement quand les longues jambes piégèrent les siennes en s'entrelaçant, caressant doucement ses flancs tandis qu'Harry exhalait un soupir de satisfaction, complètement collé à lui. Apparemment, Harry n'était pas très intéressé par la possibilité de se réchauffer avec de simples couvertures mais appréciait assez le confort de ses bras.

Et bien que ce soit pour le moins frustrant, Severus ne put s'empêcher de profiter secrètement du contact improvisé...

 **\- Tu m'as tellement fait peur...** Marmonna Harry dans son cou, son souffle s'écrasant sur sa peau. **Ne me refais plus jamais le coup du malaise vagal...**

 **\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es glacé...**

 **\- Et toi brûlant de fièvre. Disons qu'on s'accorde, pour une fois.**

Riant un peu à sa propre plaisanterie, Harry remua doucement, frottant inconsciemment leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Et bien que leurs vêtements formaient encore un obstacle conséquent, Severus redoutait les possibles réactions du sien. Sauf que repousser Harry n'était pas envisageable : il s'en était suffisamment voulu la dernière fois de l'avoir insulté et, cette fois, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, de toute façon.

Seul un sursaut et un mouvement de recul lui échappèrent lorsque le jeune homme se permit de passer ses mains sous sa chemise et de lécher ses lèvres. Non pas embrasser mais bien lécher. Littéralement. Sa langue avait effleuré les lèvres de Severus, comme une chaude et légère caresse. Légèrement humide. Que l'écrivain voulait désespérément lécher lui aussi.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait qu'en être choqué parce qu'il n'imaginait Harry agir ainsi avec lui.

A moins qu'il ne soit encore plongé en plein rêve... ?

 **\- Pardon. Je vais un peu loin mais...**

Stoppant ses mains sur son torse, Harry releva la tête vers lui soudainement, ses yeux encrés dans les siens faisant comprendre à Severus qu'il l'avait senti. Et alors Harry fit ce que son ancien professeur redoutait le plus au monde à ce moment-là : il donna un léger coup de hanches contre celles de son partenaire, leurs deux sexes rentrant en contact dans ce même mouvement.

Et l'un était clairement en érection. Et comme Harry souriait, il était clair que Severus était juste foutu.

 **\- Je te plais.**

Ce n'était même pas une question. Sauf que Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire qu'il était prétentieux, cette fois-ci. La preuve était assez évidente.

 **\- Mon corps ou... mes yeux... malgré mon visage ?**

Bien que la question puisse paraître obscure de prime abord, Severus comprit immédiatement qu'Harry parlait de sa ressemblance avec ses parents ; et Severus ne put que grogner vaguement, dans l'incapacité de bouger d'un millimètre s'il voulait éviter de se _frotter_ contre l'insolent, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, histoire de s'éloigner un peu de cette tentation sur pattes.

Surtout qu'au fond, la question ne se posait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Harry était un mélange de ses deux parents, c'est vrai. Ils possédaient de nombreux traits en commun et ses parents étaient en fait un sacré avant goût de sa personnalité douce, autoritaire, moqueuse et horripilante. Et Severus s'était déjà questionné lorsqu'il était son professeur à propos de tous les sentiments que cet élève si particulier lui évoquait ; Sauf qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il imaginait à cette période de sa vie.

Il était juste... lui-même.

 **\- Ne me parle pas du passé,** grogna-t-il. **Tu es une personne à part entière. Pas juste _eux_.**

 **\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre,** lui assura-t-il avec un sourire mesquin. **Sachant que ton personnage principal me ressemble énormément, je suppose que tu m'observes depuis au moins ma dernière année scolaire... ?**

 **\- Mmh...**

Harry avait définitivement un don pour dévier la conversation sans prendre la peine de placer la moindre transition entre ses phrases.

Cependant, Severus n'eut pas vraiment loisir de se plaindre. Les doigts d'Harry recommençaient à descendre, laissant une traînée brûlante sur sa peau, tandis que l'expression sur son visage semblait définitivement indiquer qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Severus posa ses mains sur son torse comme pour le repousser mais ne le fit pas.

Harry était juste tellement...

Sa langue glissa de nouveau sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui tirant un gémissement de détresse. Et finalement, Severus rendit les armes et se laissa aller aux bras du jeune homme ; aussitôt ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, l'écrivain entrouvrit la bouche, laissant leurs langues se découvrir réellement pour la toute première fois. Il sentit alors le doux grondement d'Harry dans sa poitrine.

C'était chaud. Et doux. Harry avait un don incroyable pour embrasser ; Sa langue caressait et explorait chaque recoin, comme si lui aussi avait rêvé de ce baiser des milliers de fois. Chaque petit mouvement créait une sensation nouvelle qui lui imposait des frissons glissant directement jusqu'à son sexe et Severus haletait complètement quand Harry relâcha momentanément ses lèvres.

Sauf qu'il ne se recula qu'à peine. Et lorsqu'il se remit à parler, ses lèvres continuaient d'effleurer doucement les siennes.

 **\- Moi je t'observe depuis plusieurs années, en tout cas. Je suppose que je suis définitivement masochiste pour être fasciné par quelqu'un comme toi. La première fois où je m'en suis rendu compte, tu étais en train de m'humilier, en retenue, dans ton bureau ; et j'étais tellement gêné que j'ai commencé à... être dur... rien qu'avec le son de ta voix...**

Sa voix se terminait dans un murmure aguicheur, ses lèvres ne tardant pas à rejoindre les siennes tandis que ses doigts atteignaient enfin ses hanches. Un nouveau coup de hanches fit frotter leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre et Severus se sentit d'autant plus excité en réalisant que Potter était dans le même état que lui. Et puis ses mains glissèrent à l'intérieur de son pantalon et de son boxer, enserrant son érection douloureuse.

Alors Severus, au bord de l'explosion, ne put s'empêcher de vérifier la prétendue tendance sadomasochiste du jeune homme.

Sa main claqua contre le fessier ferme du brun, dans une fessée assez coquine.

Et contrairement à tout ce que Severus avait pu fantasmer jusqu'à maintenant, Harry ne poussa pas un cri de plaisir ou de désir suite à cela. Ce fut mille fois mieux que ça. En fait, ses orbes vertes plongées dans les siennes s'assombrir dangereusement, la respiration hachée d'Harry se stoppant brutalement ; Et puis tout son corps se tendit, se cambrant contre sa main, au moment où ses lèvres s'ouvrirent...

Pour pousser un petit gémissement plaintif... un air gêné et coupable inscrit sur son visage d'ange...

Au point que Severus sut qu'il devrait se retenir s'il ne voulait pas jouir rien qu'en observant cette expression si particulière que seule Potter devait posséder...

 **\- Tu voulais vérifier si ça m'excitait vraiment... c'est ça... ?** Souffla-t-il une fois un peu calmé, ses yeux retrouvant l'étincelle de malice qu'il leur connaissait.

Retirant ses mains de son sexe, Harry sembla s'amuser de grognement de dépit qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pousser, le poussant légèrement pour pouvoir le chevaucher. Alors Severus déglutit difficilement ; Harry était là, juste au-dessus de lui, l'air terriblement sexy. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée et ses vêtements étaient définitivement froissés.

Vêtements qu'il commença lentement à défaire sans que ses yeux verts ne le quittent un seul instant...

Jouant clairement avec ses nerfs, Harry s'extirpa de ses habits le plus lentement possible, profitant des yeux de Severus fixés sur lui qui étaient probablement embués d'un désir non contrôlé. Surtout lorsque sa peau fut entièrement dévoilée et qu'Harry se retrouva entièrement nu. Apparemment, ce dernier n'avait pas honte de se retrouver exposé, s'allongeant presque sur lui et sa langue léchant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Quelle manie vicieuse de chien pervers, d'ailleurs... Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à chaque fois qu'il le frôlait après ça...

 **\- Eh bien, oui... Ca m'excite... Ca m'excite vraiment...**

Sa voix était promesse de mille sensations... Et Severus ne put que le fixer, en attente, impatient de connaître la suite...


	8. Réconciliation II

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

 **TeZuKa j & ****AdelheidRei :** Merci beaucoup pour votre review ^^

* * *

Descendant lentement le long de son corps, Harry ne masqua pas l'idée qu'il avait en tête un seul instant, ses mains retirant son sexe complètement engorgé de son sous-vêtement. Et Severus sut immédiatement que cette fois-ci ce ne serait pas seulement les mains d'Harry qui le caresseraient. Et rien que cette pensée faisait danser des points blancs devant ses yeux.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu le repousser. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'y pensa même pas. Harry était tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

Plongeant sa tête entre ses jambes, le jeune homme n'hésita pas à le respirer bruyamment, du gland jusqu'à la base de son sexe. Faisant glisser son nez sur toute sa longueur, s'enfonçant parfois même dans ses poils pubiens, Harry gémit comme si l'odeur l'ennivrait et passa un timide coup de langue sur le bout turgescent, faisant trembler violemment son érection.

 _Oh. Par. Merlin._

Harry était en train de le lécher. En fait, il lapait chaque centimètre de sa queue, passant même sur ses bourses pleines, incroyablement câline et surtout incroyablement chaude. Et Severus ne pouvait que difficilement se contenir parce que même s'il n'avait jamais supplié qui que ce soit au lit, Harry lui donnait mille raisons de le faire, cette fois.

Et quand il croisa le regard d'émeraude, son amant ouvrit grand la bouche, faisant glisser doucement son sexe à l'intérieur.

Goûtant son érection avec une lenteur affolante, Harry semblait prendre plaisir à le suçoter consciencieusement, par de tous petits mouvements, son membre vibrant à chaque petit gémissement d'Harry ou vicieux coup de langue de sa part. A chaque fois qu'il reculait légèrement, il laissait sa hampe humide de salive avant de l'enfoncer de nouveau entre ses lèvres taquines et brûlantes, mordillant de temps à autre la chaire sensible de celle-ci.

Harry le savourait, léchant sa hampe désormais bien humide, faisant rouler chaque goutte qui perlait sur sa langue, sa bouche s'ouvrant toujours plus grand pour s'ajuster à la taille de l'intrus. Sa main en entourait la base, la caressant doucement du pouce, tandis que sa bouche montait et descendait, de haut en bas, en un mouvement visiblement très étudié.

Et puis, Harry se stoppa soudainement, se retirant jusqu'à ce que sa bouche perde le contact, seul un mince filet de salive les reliant encore.

 **\- Mmh... Délicieux...**

Un coup de langue légèrement provocateur ne fit qu'appuyer ce murmure passionné, obligeant Severus à grogner sauvagement.

Relâchant doucement la prise sur son sexe, Harry se suréleva légèrement, sous le regard médusé de Severus. N'hésitant pas à se positionner au-dessus de lui, Harry lui adressa un regard étincelant d'envie, ses deux cuisses largement ouvertes tandis qu'il s'empalait lentement sur son gland. Fermant les yeux et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Severus souffla longuement pour tenter de ne pas se laisser submerger.

En fait, il ressentit intensément le moment précis où le petit anneau de muscle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, si étroit et si chaud et pourtant l'accueillant tendrement. Ondulant légèrement des hanches, Harry semblait apprivoiser ses propres sensations, faisant glisser sa queue de plus en plus profondément et écartant de plus en plus ses parois internes, ses mains s'appuyant sur le torse de son amant pour se stabiliser.

Dans l'expectative, Severus l'observait en enfonçant quelque peu ses ongles dans ses cuisses, son cœur pulsant violemment contre la main d'Harry.

Harry gigota des hanches, cambrant son dos tout en le chevauchant, haletant d'excitation presque aussi fort que son compagnon. Avec une dernière poussée vers le bas, il laissa le poids de son corps faire entrer entièrement son sexe en lui, ses bourses remuant doucement contre ses fesses le faisant gémir passionnément. Harry était définitivement très sensible à cet endroit...

Posant doucement ses mains sur les deux globes de chair, Severus les écarta doucement avec ses doigts, ajoutant un dernier coup de hanche pour bien heurter le fond du corps de son amant, satisfait de voir celui-ci trembler plus violemment à chaque petit mouvement et l'avaler de manière toujours plus gourmande. Remontant caresser la joue de son partenaire, Severus lécha ses lèvres à son tour, entamant un doux baiser où leurs langues se caressaient tendrement.

 **\- Severus...** Geignit Harry en l'enlaçant plus fermement. **Hn...**

Plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, Severus donna plusieurs coups de hanches vers le haut, excité par les cris qu'Harry ne semblaient plus pouvoir retenir. Ses mains griffaient maintenant largement son dos mais Severus ne pouvait qu'accélérer la cadence encore et encore, leurs corps unis ne cessant d'en vouloir plus, toujours plus proches du point de non retour.

Et lorsque l'orgasme les faucha en plein vol, ce ne fut pas juste incroyablement fort. Cela dura surtout incroyablement longtemps.

Heurtant le point le plus sensible d'Harry, Severus s'étonna de le voir se resserrer encore plus autour de sa queue, semblant imprimer chaque courbe et chaque veine tout au fond de son corps. Sa peau était frissonnante et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un dernier gémissement de plaisir lorsque son amant se vida en lui, par de profondes et puissantes saccades, remplissant le corps chaud encore imbriqué au sien.

Progressivement, les spasmes devinrent de moins en moins violent, laissant des traînées blanches sur leur peau tandis qu'ils s'écroulaient l'un sur l'autre. Et ils restèrent là, allongés ensemble, à chercher leurs souffles tandis que la violence de leur orgasme semblait leur confisquer la moindre de leurs forces.

 **\- T'es vraiment un chien...**

Etrangement, Harry émit un rire essoufflé, caressant du bout des doigts son torse. Des battements de cœur cognaient encore leurs poitrines mais les deux amants n'auraient su dire à qui ils appartenaient et ne cherchèrent d'ailleurs pas à le savoir. Severus se fit juste la réflexion que la tête d'Harry était faite pour reposer parfaitement au creux de son épaule.

 **\- Ta chienne ? Autant que tu veux, Sev'...**

Sa respiration se coupa et le rire d'Harry redoubla en percevant son léger trouble.

Durant un moment, ils profitèrent de leur respiration hachée coupant le silence, simplement dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Et puis Harry commença à bouger le bassin d'une façon exagérément tendre. Son talon recommença à caresser l'intérieur de ses flancs, ses caresses se firent plus osées et surtout son regard se fit de nouveau sensuel voire même aguicheur.

Si bien que Severus finit par le renverser sous lui, son corps se fondant sur le sien, leurs lèvres se retrouvant pour échanger de nouveaux baisers fiévreux et leurs mains et leurs peaux des caresses de plus en plus intimes...

 **\- Encore. S'il te plaît,** le supplia Harry d'un voix douce. **Tu me fascines... Encore.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**

Severus s'était trompé. Harry n'était pas un simple chien. C'était un prédateur qui dévorait sa proie sans même que celle-ci n'ait l'occasion de se plaindre. Jamais.

Un véritable loup.


	9. Complicité

Au final, ce fut la sonnette d'entrée qui les tirèrent du sommeil.

Bien sûr, Luna leur avait promis de passer en fin de semaine pour voir l'avancement du travail de Severus mais, avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, ce dernier l'avait complètement oubliée. Durant un instant, le temps avait semblé s'arrêter. Dommage cependant qu'il les rattrape au saut du lit... enfin du tapis... et non, Severus n'avait aucune idée de comment ils avaient atterri là.

Ou si peu...

 **\- Merde ! Luna ! J'avais complètement zappé ! Rhabille-toi, je vais lui ouvrir.**

Oubliant visiblement qu'il n'était pas plus habillé que lui, Harry faillit presque s'enfuir sans lui adresser un regard. Sauf que Severus ne put s'empêcher de le retenir par le bras, probablement dans un pur réflexe, le cœur un peu serré de le voir vouloir quitter la pièce dès leur réveil dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était foutrement mièvre comme pensée mais ce fut complètement instinctif de sa part.

Et Harry lui sourit. Un sourire partagé par ses yeux et qui fit atrocement rougir Severus.

S'allongeant de nouveau entre ses bras, Harry mit finalement Luna de côté pendant un moment, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant de la veille ; En fait, il déposa même ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce baiser papillon rendant Severus si fébrile qu'il se sentit immédiatement complètement ridicule. Peau contre peau, il ne put s'empêcher cependant de l'enlacer maladroitement.

Et de respirer son odeur avec soulagement lorsque le jeune homme l'embrassa dans le cou...

 **\- Je le savais...** Murmura Harry avec satisfaction à son oreille.

Fronçant les sourcils avec incompréhension, Severus fut bien incapable de dissimuler sa curiosité lorsque les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent et croisèrent les siens.

 **\- J'avais pitié de toi quand j'ai appris pour ton passé et celui de mes parents... J'étais tellement en colère lorsque tu me méprisais... Et j'avais tellement honte de fantasmer à chacun de tes regards... Et maintenant, évidemment...**

S'amusant à ne pas terminer sa phrase en voyant Severus suspendu à ses lèvres, Harry déposa quelques baisers de plus sur sa peau avant de se relever, fermement décidé à quitter ses bras avant de perdre toute force de volonté.

 **\- Habille-toi. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Et je ne compte pas te laisser t'enfuir non plus, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est ni de la compassion ni une vengeance. Et puisque je prends la peine de te le dire, ce n'est certainement pas un simple fantasme. Alors rassure-toi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas inquiet...**

 **\- T'es adorable quand tu réagis comme ça, tu sais ?** Se moqua-t-il gentiment, coupant le grognement de protestation qu'il n'allait pas tarder à émettre. **Bon, j'y vais, Luna va finir par vraiment s'inquiéter sinon.**

S'enfuyant cette fois trop rapidement pour être retenu, Harry partit ouvrir à Luna qui devait attendre sur le palier depuis probablement bien trop longtemps, laissant Severus émerger doucement de son côté. Même après la nuit incroyable qu'ils venaient de passer, Severus avait du mal à réaliser qu'il puisse vraiment espérer plaire à son jeune assistant et être vu comme un possible amant à ses yeux.

Etant donné qu'Harry pouvait avoir n'importe qui avec ses grands yeux verts, ses mèches brunes indomptables et son air joueur... c'était difficile de croire qu'il l'avait choisi. Mais il l'avait fait. Visiblement. Harry s'était plus ou moins déclaré, après tout. Et c'était... probablement incroyable.

James et Lily Potter allaient tellement le tuer s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait touché à leur fils... bon, Harry n'était clairement plus un petit garçon qui devait attendre l'autorisation de ses parents pour sortir avec quelqu'un mais c'était tout de même perturbant de s'imaginer les revoir dans de telles conditions. Surtout après tant d'années. Le couple avait certainement vieilli autant que lui, non ? Effrayant...

Wow. Il en était déjà à penser aux beaux-parents ? Harry avait dû lui jeter un sort pour qu'il devienne soudainement si optimiste.

 **\- Severus ?** Entendit-il résonner alors qu'il terminait de boutonner son pantalon. **Tu es prêt ?**

 **\- J'arrive.**

Passant la porte de sa chambre, Severus resta interloqué quelques secondes en voyant ses deux collègues sur le canapé, des feuilles éparpillées un peu partout sur sa table basse. Non pas que ce soit une image inhabituelle mais, ce qui l'étonna surtout, ce fut surtout la tenue d'Harry ; Apparemment, ce dernier avait à peine pris le temps d'enfiler un pantalon qui ne masquait même pas son boxer... et son torse était toujours aussi dénudé.

 **\- Viens t'asseoir, Severus.**

Et cet allumeur n'avait même pas l'air gêné de sa tenue qui hurlait pourtant qu'il venait tout juste de s'envoyer en l'air. Severus n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Luna soit trop absorbée par son travail pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Peu probable mais bon... Au pire des cas, la jeune femme le garderait certainement pour elle, ce n'était pas son genre de faire quelconque remarque gênante à ce propos.

 **\- C'est assez... peu,** fit remarquer la blonde plongée dans ses notes, bien plus concentrée que lui sur son travail. **Enfin je suis contente de voir l'inspiration vous revenir, Severus. Mais une nouvelle œuvre exige un peu plus que de simples brouillons comme ceux-là...**

 **\- Sachant qu'il n'a rien écrit depuis des lustres, c'est tout de même encourageant, non ?** Le défendit fermement Harry, autoritaire malgré sa tenue débraillée. **Et le manuel avance de plus en plus. On réussira peut-être même à le finir dans les temps.**

 **\- Bien sûr... Et c'est fantastique. Mais j'espère quelque chose de plus concret pour "Le chien devenant loup". C'est une jolie idée pour un conte pour enfant, c'est vrai, mais il faut le commencer aussi vite que possible. Je compte donc sur toi, Harry.**

 **\- Pas de soucis. Tu auras le début bientôt, Severus mettra l'accent là-dessus, cette semaine. Je suis certain que tout ira bien.**

Depuis un moment, Severus constatait que les disputes avec Luna étaient bien moins nombreuses. Sans aucun doute, Harry était plus doué que lui pour négocier avec diplomatie les attentes de son éditrice. Et même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée en théorie, Severus avait été surpris de constater que le jeune homme prenait toujours la peine de le défendre.

Non pas qu'il se gênait lorsqu'il fallait un peu le secouer... mais il ne l'enfonçait jamais auprès de Luna - ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs, à bien y penser. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser ? Ou parce que Severus détestait être humilié et se bloquait dès qu'une réflexion trop critique le perturbait... En tout cas, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'Harry faisait un très bon assistant.

Un assistant qui aurait quand même pu prendre la peine d'enfiler un peu mieux son pantalon et au moins un t-shirt pour couvrir son torse...

 **\- Je vais vous laisser. Essayez tout de même de travailler un peu, aujourd'hui.**

Regardant la jeune blonde trottiner gaiement vers la sortie, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds avant de froncer les sourcils avec une légère inquiétude. Luna ne venait tout de même pas de sous-entendre quelque chose à propos de leur relation non professionnelle... si ?

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'efforcera de bosser un peu,** se permit de rire son amant comme si ce n'était rien. **C'est promis. Bonne journée, Luna.**

 **\- Bonne journée à vous aussi. A tous les deux, bien sûr. Et puisque tu es ici, je vais en profiter pour passer voir comment va Ron.**

 **\- Je suis certain qu'il en sera ravi. Bonne chance.**

Avec un sourire, Luna s'éclipsa de sa demeure au plus vite, se hâtant probablement de rejoindre son rouquin, certainement pas pour travailler non plus. Severus ne se priva pas de grimacer en se faisant mentalement le bilan de cette entrevue ; Luna n'était certainement pas passée à côté de leur nouvelle relation vu ses sous-entendus et Harry s'était présenté à elle en défilant complètement torse-nu.

On ne peut pas dire que Severus appréciait ces deux états de faits.

Cependant, Harry n'y prêtait visiblement aucune attention, étirant ses muscles endoloris dans un soupir appréciateur vraiment tout sauf de propos, calant sa tête sur son épaule et se blottissant un peu contre lui. Severus en fut surpris mais tenta de ne pas le montrer, un étrange mélange de satisfaction et d'agacement tourbillonnant en lui.

Et comme toujours, Harry ne manqua pas de japper à son oreille pour augmenter d'un cran le niveau du dit agacement.

 **\- Détends-toi, je suis sûr que tout le monde se fichera d'apprendre que tu abuses de ton sexy petit assistant...**

 **\- Je n'ai pas entendu le sexy petit assistant se plaindre, hier soir.**

Bien que sa phrase était censé être une remarque cinglante, elle ne fit que rendre Harry plus joyeux encore, Severus ne pouvant qu'imaginer une longue queue animale fouetter l'air derrière lui vu son regard incroyablement brillant.

 **\- Mmh... J'aime beaucoup t'entendre dire "sexy petit assistant" pour me décrire...**

 **\- Inutile de te balader à moitié nu pour ça. C'est inconvenant.**

 **\- Inutile de jouer au petit-ami possessif alors que Luna n'a que Ron en tête.** **C'est mignon.**

 **\- Tais-toi, un peu.**

Avec un petit rire, Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres comme qu'il lui rendait la remarque, se relevant néanmoins d'un bond sur ses deux pieds.

 **\- Allez, au travail ! J'ai promis à Luna. Et Draco risquerait de l'aider à me tuer si je ne respectais pas cette promesse.**

 **\- Si on m'avait dit que tu appellerais mon filleul par son prénom, un jour...**

 **\- Et moi donc. C'est vrai que nos disputes enfantines étaient mythiques, même auprès des professeurs, je suppose. J'en ai voulu à Hermione de sortir avec lui, au début, histoire de soutenir Ron, quand même.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**

Bien que sa question soit davantage lancée pour éviter qu'Harry poursuive ses pitreries gênantes, Severus fut étonné de surprendre le jeune homme lui adresser un regard presque tendre. Et même s'il n'attendait pas spécialement une réponse très intéressante de prime abord, l'ancien professeur ne put s'empêcher d'être profondément perturbé par les quelques mots qu'Harry lui glissa malicieusement tout en trottinant paisiblement vers son bureau.

 **\- On ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments... Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça... J'en sais quelque chose, après tout.**

Réfrénant un maximum les rougeurs menaçant d'empourprer ses joues, Severus partit s'asseoir à côté de son éternel chiot avec un profond soupir, tentant désespérément de ne pas se rappeler qu'il en savait également quelque chose, lui aussi. Et surtout ne pas révéler trop facilement au futur éditeur la pensée fulgurante qui venait d'envahir son esprit.

Comme quoi, après tout, c'était pour lui qu'il avait toujours écrit... pour ne pas l'oublier.


	10. Fin

Penché sur son ordinateur, Severus tapotait fébrilement sur le clavier de celui-ci, l'inspiration se propageant au bout de ses doigts. Seul le bruit des touches résonnait dans le petit bureau où il passait désormais l'essentielle de ses journées et, enfin, cette douce mélodie réapparaissait dans son confortable petit quotidien, berçant ses pensées et ses souvenirs au même rythme qu'auparavant.

Néanmoins, un petit sourire flottait désormais sur ses lèvres, plus aucune amertume ne lui rongeant le ventre, ce qui ne l'avait pourtant jamais quitté durant l'écriture de sa toute première oeuvre. Tout était plus apaisé dans sa façon de faire. Et c'était finalement un ressenti pour le moins différent.

Et bien que ce ne soit probablement qu'un détail à peine visible d'extérieur, Severus savait qu'il était de taille puisque tout autour de lui semblait désormais plus... vivant.

Ce qu'il ne devait qu'à une seule et même personne.

 **\- Hey...**

Glissant ses mains le long de son torse, Harry appuya doucement son torse contre le dossier de sa chaise, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule à son écran d'ordinateur. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas, habitué à la proximité de son éditeur et compagnon, même durant son temps de travail, parfois. Son second livre ne tarderait plus à être officiellement terminé, maintenant, Harry se permettait donc plus facilement de le distraire.

 **\- Ça va ? Luna et Ron m'ont appelés, leur crémaillère sera dimanche, finalement. Mes parents passeront la veille, je leur ai promis un choc émotionnel important pour la présentation de mon petit-ami, ils sont plutôt intrigués.**

 **\- Et je suppose que nous sommes invités à la crémaillère et que tu leur as dit que nous serions ravis de passer la journée chez Weasley et sa Lovegood, sans même savoir si je serais encore en vie à ce moment-là...**

 **\- Effectivement, bonne déduction. Si tu pouvais au moins faire semblant d'être aimable, une fois là-bas...**

 **\- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, pourtant, tout se passe toujours très bien.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'il est nécessaire de te dire à chaque fois pour que tout se passe justement très bien.**

Roulant des yeux, Severus éteignit finalement son ordinateur, sachant qu'il en avait terminé pour aujourd'hui. Harry ne lui fit aucun commentaire à ce propos, sachant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui mettre la pression sur ce point pour l'instant.

Visiblement, l'éditeur avait de toute façon de toutes autres idées en tête que le travail. Ses baisers papillons se faisaient de plus en plus insistants et Severus ne tarda pas à tenter de saisir ses lèvres avec les siennes, agacé par les taquineries de son petit-ami qui ne se priva pas de le faire languir un peu plus, esquivant toute possibilité de baiser jusqu'à ce que Severus grogne suffisamment son mécontentement.

S'asseyant sur ses genoux, Harry s'y trémoussa comiquement pour l'agacer un maximum, le calmant en même temps avec quelques baisers langoureux, ses bras venant naturellement l'enlacer, ceux de Severus descendant bien vite au niveau de ses fesses pour le peloter avec plaisir. Une petite claque supplémentaire à ce niveau poussa d'ailleurs son démon personnel à humidifier ses lèvres d'un coup de langue empli de luxure, ses grands yeux verts étincelant malicieusement.

 **\- Severus... ~ ?** Ronronna paisiblement Harry, gémissant outrageusement. **Encore...**

N'hésitant pas à ouvrir son pantalon, Harry se déplaça de façon à placer son sexe nu et en érection entre les cuisses de son amant. Severus n'hésita à entrer dans son jeu, piégeant son sexe en les resserrant, l'empêchant de prendre trop de plaisir avec quelconque friction en plus d'une seconde fessée un peu plus brutale.

 **\- Mmh...**

 **\- Tu pourrais venir rien qu'avec quelques fessées de plus, n'est-ce pas ?**

Tremblant d'un désir insoutenable, Harry s'empressa de hocher vigoureusement la tête, pressé de ressentir encore bien davantage, se battant déjà pour retenir un maximum ses incessants gémissements de plaisir.

S'amusant de l'impatience du plus jeune, Severus caressa doucement la marque encore brûlante qu'il venait de laisser sur les deux globes de chair, glissant un doigt agressif dans le petit anneau de chair ; Harry émit un grondement, appréciant la dureté du doigté de son amant, toujours excité par le calme apparent mais aussi et surtout par les actions parfois sauvages qu'il pouvait déclencher chez Severus.

Sans douceur, l'auteur enfouit rapidement plusieurs autres doigts, un sourire en coin en constatant les tremblements d'Harry lorsque son petit trou s'élargissait paresseusement, palpitant doucement sous l'intrusion ; clairement, le jeune homme appréciait son traitement un peu brutal, la douleur suffisamment peu présente pour rester source d'excitation en plus des points intimes qu'il ne manquait pas de titiller.

 **\- S-Severus... S'il te plaît...**

Son bas-ventre irradiait d'une chaleur étouffante, sa position ne lui permettant pas de bouger suffisamment pour apaiser ses pulsions, rendant Severus complètement maître de son corps et de son plaisir. Et celui-ci profitait tranquillement de la situation, offrant du plaisir à son jeune amant mais jamais suffisamment pour qu'il en soit réellement satisfait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry... ?**

 **\- Tu le sais... très bien...**

Sa respiration était laborieuse mais c'était juste hors de question de faiblir si vite et son regard de défi le fit bien comprendre à Severus.

C'était plutôt prévisible de la part d'Harry et son ancien professeur n'en fut absolument pas surpris. Au contraire. Se doutant très bien qu'il en faudrait bien davantage pour le faire complètement chavirer, Severus appuya bien plus intensément sur les points sensibles qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur, ses cuisses resserrées l'empêchant complètement de jouir ou même de bouger.

Intensément frustrant, comme Severus savait si bien le faire, le faisant toujours passer pour le plus impatient des deux par ce style de tortures. Harry se savait au bord du précipice, tout près de supplier l'autre homme de le pénétrer, ses doigts ne suffisant visiblement pas à l'élargir convenablement pour vraiment l'amener à l'extase.

S'épuisant à tenter de gigoter, Harry griffa le dossier de la chaise lorsque Severus le releva un peu, promenant sa langue sur son gland violet d'excitation pour recueillir les premières gouttes y perlant. Ce fut particulièrement compliqué pour Harry de se contenir et, lorsque ses lèvres glissèrent paresseusement autour de son sexe, le jeune homme fut persuadé qu'il allait éjaculer.

Pourtant, l'instant d'après, il était étalé au sol, hurlant de plaisir alors que Severus le pénétrait. Un peu de sperme les maculait, montrant qu'il avait bel et bien joui, sa vision un peu floue tandis que le plaisir continuait de lui faire perdre la tête.

Et pour être honnête, son corps continuait encore de frissonner tandis que Severus l'enlaçait avec une habitude tendre, ses doigts caressant doucement sa chevelure tandis qu'ils récupéraient tous deux leur souffle.

 **\- C'est comme un rêve...** Avoua d'ailleurs l'éditeur, toujours plus expansif après l'amour que son romancier.

 **\- Dit toujours celui passant sa vie dans les livres.**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Mais tu sais... Poudlard, les sorciers, la magie... même ton retourneur de temps ! Rien de tout ça n'est réel, contrairement à ce que l'on vit.**

 **\- Toi tu l'es. Je suppose que ça me suffit.**

Evidemment, il fallait que le rire sarcastique d'Harry soit toujours aussi insupportable.

 **\- Tu supposes ?**

 **\- Tais-toi. Ne me force pas à le dire.**

 **\- Bien sûr que je vais te forcer à le dire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai évidemment envie de l'entendre.**

Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Severus que de prononcer de grandes déclarations enflammées... voire même les simples petits mots qu'Harry réclamait. Mais ces grands yeux verts qui le fixaient attentivement savaient se montrer assez attentifs et patients pour lui faire avouer à voix haute n'importe lequel de ses sentiments, même le plus embarrassant du monde.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Sauf qu'Harry était bien sûr incapable de laisser en suspens la moindre ambiance paisible et romantique.

 **\- Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué.**

 **\- Ferme-là, Potter...**

Mais il semblait que la seule manière de faire taire Harry Potter suffisamment longtemps était que Severus Snape l'embrasse.

Sacrifice que ce dernier consentit à faire.

Toute une vie.


End file.
